In the treatment of various diseases or injuries including burns, decubituses, wounds, skin ulcers, leg ulcers, diabetic ulcers, occlusive arterial disease and arteriosclerosis obliterans, angiogenesis is useful. Since serious exacerbation of the pathological condition may be induced by bacterial infection in these diseases, an angiogenesis-inducing agent or an agent for treating a wound(s), which has both an antibacterial activity and an angiogenesis-inducing activity, is demanded.
As a polypeptide which has an angiogenesis-inducing activity and an antibacterial activity, LL-37 is known (Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Besides, Nakagami et al. invented a polypeptide which has a vascular endothelial growth activity, and in turn, an angiogenesis-inducing activity, and further discovered that the peptide has a higher angiogenesis-inducing activity than LL-37, and then filed a patent application directed thereto (Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, Nakagami et al. discovered a polypeptide AG30-5C, which consists of 30 amino acid residues and has a higher angiogenesis-inducing activity than the peptide of Patent Literature 1, and then filed a patent application directed thereto (Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 also disclose that the polypeptides have an antibacterial activity.
In addition, as a peptide which exhibits an angiogenesis-inducing activity with a low dosage, Proadrenomedullin NH2-Terminal 20 peptide (PAMP) is known (Non-patent Literature 3).